This invention relates to the type of a packing or grid head that was shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,071 where articles are fed to the grid head for assembly into a group of articles which are dropped as a group into a case positioned below the grid head for filling the carrier case. Other very similar grid heads are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,836, 4,175,364 and 4,325,208. All of these grid heads are made so that they will process one size of an article and with a predetermined number of the articles to be formed into a group for deposit into a carrier case. These grid structures have worked quite well commercially in large numbers heretofore but demands do exist for some article case packer apparatus that would not require an entire grid head to be replaced or changed with variation in the number or size of the articles being processed for deposit into a carrier case.